There for a reason
by Abigail Tracy
Summary: For JoTracy123, the story version of my successful poem, Dear god I miss my brother.   Not every rescue goes swimmingly as Gordon sadly finds out.
1. The rescue

**A/N : Hey guy's****! Here is the story version of _Dear god I miss my brother _kindly suggested by JoTracy123, this one's for you! Sorry it took me so long but I have had many Fan fictions on the go so yeah! Hope you enjoy!**

Gordon jumped at the sound of the klaxon echoing around the island. Without a word, he ran out of his room to join his brothers in the living room.

"That's right Scott. Practically the whole village is alight." He heard John say as he ran in.

"Scott I want an immediate launch. Virgil, take pod 6. Alan, Gordon, you are both to go on this rescue. Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff said with complete confidence.

With those last three words the four brothers departed quickly.

"Must be pretty bad if both of us are going." Gordon stated as he and Alan rushed to the elevator that led to Thunderbird 2's cockpit. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow." Alan replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No. I have no idea. I arrived after you."

The two youngest got into the elevator and descended in silence. Once inside 2, Virgil (who was already in his IR uniform) lowered the great ship over pod 6 until it was snugly in place. Alan and Gordon sat down and strapped themselves in, they could gets changed once they were in the air.

"So, where are we going Virg?" Alan asked as Thunderbird 2 trundled slowly down the runway.

"Um… A little village in Ireland. We'll be receiving the exact location from John soon." He replied.

A few hours later, they had finally arrived over the danger zone.

"Shit." Vigil muttered as he took in the devastation before him. Alan and Gordon nodded in agreement. "Right!" he said, switching back to business mode, "Alan you better get down to the pod and get the Firefly out."

"FAB!" Alan replied and was off.

"God this looks like hell!" Virgil said to himself as he gazed out of the window at the flames liking the sky. He was so distracted that he almost missed the signal on Thunderbird 2's dashboard to say that Alan was ready. Without taking his eyes away from the window Virgil pressed the button that would lower 2's hydraulic legs and raise the craft realising the pod.

"This is mobile control to Thunderbird 2." Scott said over the radio.

"Thunderbird 2 here, go ahead." Virgil replied, finally tearing his eyes from the window.

"Is Alan ready in the Firefly?"

"Yes."

"Right, once Alan is away I want you and Gordon to suit up and go out to see where you can help."

"FAB." Virgil replied ending the conversation. He and Gordon watched the Firefly trundle into the cloud of black smoke and out of sight. Once gone Virgil turned back to Gordon, "Right!" he said, "Let's go!"

The two brothers met Scott at mobile control.

"Right, we don't have much time so I want you two to just get in there and help out where you can. I worst comes to the worst then I will shut down mobile control and help. Wait! Actually, on second thoughts, the fire isn't as bad on the east side of town so I want you two to evacuate any people who haven't escaped already. When you have finished I want you to meet up at point A which is situated in what was the town square and wait for further instructions." He ordered while pointing out the appropriate place on the map that was sprawled out across mobile control.

Virgil and Gordon replied with a curt, "FAB." before gabbing their hover bikes and leaving.

Three hours later, the two brothers met at the allotted point A, their once white heat proof suits almost black with ash.

"Well that took longer then I thought it would." Virgil stated. Gordon nodded his agreement. While out the police had informed them that the fire was caused by a big explosion in a nearby factory. The shockwave produced had damaged many buildings, trapping people before they could escape. In fact only about 200 of the village's population had been able to escape. When Gordon has queried what the factory had contained that could create such a large explosion. The officer speaking had replied, "I don't know. Apparently that is confidential information."

As Virgil raised his watch to his face to call mobile control. Gordon's ears pricked as he heard child's scream coming from the still standing house to his left. A child screaming for her mother. On instinct he took off in its direction. He didn't get far before he felt Virgil's hand grab hold of his wrist. Once again, on instinct he shook the unwelcome hand off and carried on running straight into the burning building. He couldn't see anything through the smoke so tried feeling along the walls following the sound of the child's screams. Gordon felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he heard a creak above his head.

The screams were growing clearer and clearer.

"Mum! I want my mum-!" The cries where cut off by a sudden shriek of pain. The groaning sounds coming from the ceiling suddenly stopped as did the child's cries. The only sounds heard was the gentle flickering of the flames, Gordon's heavy breathing and the muted hum of Gordon's watch vibrating. Before he could answer it Gordon heard an almost deafening crack come from above him. In fear he looked up to see the burning ceiling plummeting towards him like a fiery dragon. A sudden wave of burning pain hits him as his heat suit is ripped from his body by the rubble and he is engulfed by flames. Through the blinding pain, Gordon momentarily sees an image of him and his family lounging around by the pool laughing happily.

_I never did get to tell them just how much I love them, _He thought and with that the life of Gordon Tracy evaporated into the smoky, Irish air.

"_This is mobile control calling Gordon. Come in please…Gordon? … Gordon! … GORDON!" _

**A/N: Do you think I should carry on and do the last stanza or not?**_  
><em>


	2. The uncovering

**A/N: Once again, JoTracy123 this is for you! Unfortunately I didn't actually reach the last stanza but I will in the next chapter! To be honest I have no idea where this is going!**

Virgil was still yelling Gordon's name, ages after he disappeared into the smoke.

"Gordon!" He called again with no avail. Not wanting to wait any longer he darted towards the building after him, but stopped in his tracks as the very house that his little brother had run into gave a deafening groan and then collapsed in on it's self.

Without a word, Virgil carried on running to his brother's aid, collapsing on top of the burning rubble. Once he had got his breath back he began to tear away at the pile of bricks and mortar, desperately searching for any sign of the only copper head left in the family.

In the back of his mind, something was telling him that his watch was vibrating, but he decided to ignore it. About ten minutes later, he heard a familiar rumbling behind him. He decided to ignore that to.

Alan brought the firefly to a stop, jumped out the cabin and ran to his older brother.

"Virgil?" He asked but received no answer.

"Virgil? What are you doing? Are you looking for something? Scott's been trying to get hold of you. When once again receiving no answer Alan stood up and looked around in thought. Something was missing. No, not something, someone.

Worried Alan bent down and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Virgil! Where the hell is Gordon?" He shouted. Finally Virgil stood up and looked at him. Alan's big blue eyes grew wide. He hadn't seen Virgil cry before, well not for a very, very long time.

"Virg?" He asked quietly already expecting the worst, "Where is Gordon?"

Vigil opened his mouth to tell him but no words came. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the tears and pointed gingerly to the pile of rubble, a dead hand lying were Virgil had been digging.

"Gordo?" Alan whispered, disbelief filling his voice. Virgil had managed to pull himself together and gently placed a hand on his trembling brother's shoulder. On contact, Alan snapped out of his trance and yelled, "GORDON!" before collapsing in front of the rubble and digging at it to uncover the rest of the body. It wasn't long before he found the International Rescue logo to confirm for sure their worst suspicions. When Virgil saw it his face went black as it always does when he is trying desperately to hide his emotions.

Slowly he raised his watch to his face.

"This is Virgil to mobile control, come in Scott." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Virgil! I've been trying to get to you for ages! What the hell has happened?" Scott blurted out. All Virgil had to do was look at him to get the message across. Scott paused as he took in his brother's tear-stained cheeks and blank look.

Without another word said, Scott cut the communication and locked down mobile control. He then sprinted back to Thunderbird One to retrieve his hover bike and then was off to point A.

Alan was choking back the tears with no avail as he removed the bricks that covered Gordon's head. He suddenly gasped as he saw his brother's eyes staring off into the distance through what was left of the blood stained protective mask, the twinkle that once thrived in them, gone. Taking a deep breath, Alan removed the tattered head gear to reveal Gordon's bruised, cut face and his copper hair now redder then usual as it was soaked in his blood. Virgil joined his youngest brother and once again put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Without a word Alan outstretched his hand and gently closed his dead brother's eyes. Turning to Virgil, he broke down in his brother's arms, sobbing his guts out. He couldn't remember the last time a family member died, he had been too young. He did not like it at all.

* * *

><p>Gordon Tracy sat cross legged on top of the burning rubble clad simply in his IR uniform and perfectly healed. He watched as just meters away from him, his little blond brother reached out with a trembling hand and gently closed the eyelids of his crushed body. Gordon closed his own eyes and smiled as he felt the physical contact. So this is what it is like to be dead. He looked up as he saw Scott appear on his hover bike. Scott threw it down next to the Firefly and then sprinted over to his brothers. When he saw Gordon's crushed body he staggered backwards, breathing deeply. Gordon had never seen his big brother like this before, it was making him even more upset. Slowly, Scott started to inch forwards finally falling to his knees beside Alan. Gordon felt tear prick at his eyes as he felt Scott place his hand on his head and started stroking his hair. He watched through blurry eyes as Virgil and Alan got up and retrieved a hover stretcher from the Firefly and lay it on the other side of his body.<p>

Alan was now so close to him, only about one meter away. Slowly Gordon got up and reached a hand out to touch his little brother, craving the human contact. When he gently tapped Alan on the back, a warm fuzzy feeling started radiating from his fingertips to the rest of his body. It was one of the weirdest and nicest feeling he had ever felt.

Alan suddenly spun round to face Gordon, his eyes staring straight through him.

"That's odd." He said.

"What's odd?" Virgil asked, his voice completely blank showing he was still tiring to hide his feelings.

"I could have sworn someone tapped me on the back…"

The conversation stopped there as Gordon was lifted onto the stretcher. Scott stayed kneeling in exactly the same spot in a trance as the white sheet was pulled over Gordon's head and he was carried back to the Firefly. While Virgil and Alan were out of the way, Gordon wandered over to his oldest brother who was still staring at where his body had been and where now only blood stained bricks lay. With a sigh Gordon sat down next to him.

"Are you there Gordon?"

The question seemed to come from nowhere and at first, Gordon didn't know how to react but then he smiled as he replied even though he knew he probably wouldn't be heard.

"Yeah, I'm here Scott." He said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Scott slowly turned his head to where he could feel a slight pressure in the shape of a hand and a warm tingly feeling.

"Gordon? Tell mum I'm sorry. I've failed." And with that he got up and joined his brothers at the Firefly.

As Gordon followed the Firefly back to mobile control and the Thunderbirds he thought about his predicament. He knew about ghosts. He had once looked them up while doing research for a major prank that he was going to pull off on John. They are simply spirits that cannot move on because they have something that has to be done on earth before they go. He watched as yet another soul shot up wards into the smoky sky. If all these people where going, why was he still here?


	3. The reactions

**A/N: Here you go Jo! The family's reactions! More to come!**

Scott looked down at the button that opens the line to Thunderbird 5 on mobile control again. Virgil crouched down next to him.

"Your going to have to make the call sometime Scott. You might as well get it over with." He said quietly. Luckily, International Rescue's services were no longer needed as the fire had pretty much burnt it's self out enough for the emergency services to take over. All they had to do now was make the dreaded call and pack up.

Scott sighed as he met his brothers eyes.

"I can't." He whispered. Virgil rolled his eyes and reached across mobile control to press the button.

"Ahh! Finally! I swear the gap between your reports are growing longer and longer! Hang on a minute, let me call base."

"Wait, John!" Scott interrupted. "Open up a three way connection would you? I've got some bad news that I think you better all hear…"

"FAB Scott." John said, suddenly becoming a lot more serious.

A couple of seconds later, Jeff's gruff voice came over the radio.

"What is this news you have for us Scott?"

* * *

><p>Back on Tracy Island, Tin-tin strolled into the lounge to see if the boys had reported back. When see entered she saw John's portrait start to flash. The eyes had only blipped once before Jeff had opened up the connection.<p>

"What is it son? Have they made contact?" He asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Father I've got Scott on the line, he said something about some bad news for us all to hear."

Tin-tin, looked around to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were beginning to gather around. Grandma had stopped cleaning, her father had stopped watering the plants even Brains had put down his gadget he was working on.

"Put him through then son." Jeff said from the desk, a hint of concern in his voice. It wasn't long before Scott's portrait was replaced with a live image. Tin-tin gasped at the contrast. In his portrait he seemed so healthy and in charge of every thing, however now it had been replace by an image of him hutched over mobile control, tear tracks on his cheeks and a dark fiery background. She had never seen him like this before in her life.

If Jeff was surprised, he hid it very well saying, "What is this news you have for us Scott?"

On screen, Scott sighed and looked up at his father. "Is everyone present?" he asked in a completely emotionless tone. Jeff did a quick head count and then turned back to his son. "Yes they are, go ahead son."

Scott took a deep shaky breath. "It's…It's G..." He said, voice beginning to break. He opened his mouth to try again but instead slammed his fist down hard on mobile controls console before walking swiftly off screen leaving only a view of a burning building on the wall. A muffled conversation was heard through the speakers.

"… can't do it Virg."

"Scott… have to… some point."

Tin-tin felt tears pricking at her eyes. For the boys to be behaving like this, something had to be seriously wrong.

Everyone in the room jumped when suddenly Alan's voice was heard shouting, "You know what! I'll do it!"

Suddenly Alan was there in Scott's portrait looking even worse then his brother had. "Hey everyone!" Alan said in a voice that, on it's own, made Tin-tin want to burst out into tears. "You'll never guess what! Gordon is dead! There I said it!" and with that, the live image was replace by Scott's smiling portrait.

* * *

><p>John stared at the now black screens. Surly he had missed heard. It's an easy mistake to make. But then he remembered the look on his brothers' faces. No it can't be a mistake. Gordon, his brother, was dead. No, that sentence did not sound right. Gordon had always been the happiest one, why did he have to die?<p>

Without a word, John got up and walked to the window. People had believed that heaven was above earth somewhere. Maybe, just maybe, he would see Gordon's spirit go by. As he gazed across the earth's surface, a single, silent tear fell to the floor. 

* * *

><p>No one on Tracy Island spoke until Thunderbirds 1 and 2 arrived back home at the same time, Scott had wanted to stay with his brothers as much as he could. As soon as Thunderbird 2 was shut down, Alan burst out of the almightily ship and sprinted to his room, avoiding contact with everyone. Once in he closed the door behind him and listened for anything. Everything was deadly silent, he couldn't even hear one bird singing outside. It was creepy. Silently he drifted over to his desk and sat down. When he looked up he saw the sheets of paper still spread out roughly from the night before last. Upon them were sketchy plans and brain storms that he and Gordon had thought up of a way get revenge on Scott and Virgil.<p>

Alan found that he couldn't look at them with out his eyes going blurry so got up and walked outside onto his balcony.

* * *

><p>Virgil worked the kinks out of his neck as he stretched out in the pilot seat of Thunderbird 2. With a sigh he got up and headed out toward the lounge. If anyone wanted to go in there within the next hour, they might want to bring ear muffs.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott foot steps echoed off the walls of the hanger that the Tracy's used for all of their more normal aircraft. Scott selected one of the faster models and got in. He had decided that he needed to apologise to his mother in person. It wasn't long before he was on his way to the grave yard.<p>

**A/N: I don't know what happened with the end of this chapter either...**


End file.
